


Old Friends

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione plans to introduce Ron to a few of her old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [photo #4](http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd431/LadyTanha/writerverse/kissrain_zps4acd5ebe.jpg)

“I’m sorry about making you carry all those,” said Hermione. “I think I might have gotten a bit carried away.”

“I really don’t mind,” said Ron, shifting the stack of library books a little. “It’s not as if you could let the muggles see you putting them into your TARDIS bag.”

She smiled. “I almost regret letting you watch muggle telly.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Hermione laughed. Then, she said, “I’m sorry the library wasn’t more interesting, Ron. But it was my very favorite place as a girl. I never really had any friends, before Hogwarts, and sometimes I felt like the characters in books, in _these_ books, well…”

It started to rain, gently, and they ducked under a neighbor’s vine-covered archway. Hermione muttered a waterproofing spell, hand on the wand still in her purse, and looked up to find Ron smiling at her. “What?”

“Watching you in the library _was_ interesting,” said Ron. “The way you… light up, just looking at the books. And I was just thinking, since the rain will probably keep us inside for the rest of the day, that we could go back to your parents’ house and you could… introduce me to some of your old friends?”

Hermione leaned over the stack of books to kiss him, beaming. “I would love to.”

THE END


End file.
